Pantheon/Strategy
Skill usage * holds the highest movement speed in the game at 355, tied with . Use his quick movement speed and strong ranged harass from to whittle your opponents down in lane optimally to take full advantage of his strong early game. * is a potent tower diver because of his passive, . ** Since using to stun an enemy also refreshes , he can easily and reliably avoid the first turret hits when diving, then activate Aegis of Zeonia to stop the enemy champion's movement as well as refresh his passive. In situations where Pantheon stays under turret fire for more than a few seconds, he may be able to activate the passive again, resulting in a significant amount of damage ignored. Use this fact to set up powerful early-game tower-dives together with your jungler. This also works well against physical abilities that apply on-hit effects such as , , and , or turret attacks. This will not block physical abilities like or . * Note that will block physical attacks but not on-hit effects associated with them such as . * Learning first allows to get minion kills easily even against ranged opponents. * When facing ranged opponents (especially before level 3), be sure to go near them only when your spear is off cooldown so you will be able to trade one ranged autoattack from them with a spear. * Stacking attack damage items will allow to use his as a nuke with a short cooldown. * Using frequently in a battle along with attack speed items can help defensively by charging . * can be very useful when in team fights since can gain a lot of critical strikes. * Using quickly followed by can devastate your enemies. * Using to assist your allies across the map can quickly turn the tides of battle, putting your allies at an advantage. * While in mid air from you can select a target for and when you land, you will jump at the target stunning from a larger distance (est. 1300) than the standard range (this may be a glitch). * makes him one of the best jungle gankers in the game, since he can ignore ward coverage. * can be combined with other AoE ultimates such as and to keep the enemy in the AoE radius and deliver devastating damage. * Due to dependancy of mana the entire game, putting a mid laner that does not use mana as a resource system ( , ) will give you more chances to receive . * Even though is an AoE ability, it is better to level when jungling. * standard combo is , followed by , and finishing off with . (Or possibly starting with the , and then following the rest of the combo, when the combo ends should be off cooldown again, allowing another shot.) * Having and as summoner spells, along with as your first skill, make for an effective first blood combination when in a side lane with a partner. Those summoner spells also provide two good escape mechanisms. Build usage * Getting a is a good alternative to a for Pantheon since it solves his mana problems and gives him a decent amount of attack damage. ** Grabbing a as early as possible will ensure you can stack the mana quickly. * Stacking attack damage items like (and what they build into) means and do considerable amounts of damage. * Building an early can solidify his early lane dominance and help you take your lane opponent out of the game. * If you find your opponents are escaping you too often, or you're being focused down, a will give you some additional durability in fights, and ensure that fleeing opponents are slowed after using to engage them. * is an AD caster, where most of his damage comes from his abilities and using s. As such, he scales better with armor penetration, flat attack damage, and cooldown reduction rather than flat attack speed. ** is a strong offensive item and can apply the armor shred debuff quickly thanks to his . It also gives cooldown reduction and health, something that needs. ** A is a good item to build on Pantheon and adds a lot of additional burst in his damage providing if he has enough attack damage items such as . ** passive and active synergizes well with his strong wave clear with . ** is a powerful item on that gives him the armor penetration and cooldown reduction he needs. In addition, it's active synergizes well with his high natural movement speed. ** While does not benefit from their attack speed or the ability power, a is a good item to build for the Spellblade passive thanks to his low cooldown of . He also jump into an enemy with and follow up with an autoattack. ** is often built for the active for extra percent health burst damage. He will probably will not benefit from its passive and attack speed though. * Because 's passive makes both autoattacks and crit 100% of the time when an enemy is under 15% health, consider for its ability to increase crit damage from 200% to 250%. Of course its high Attack Damage scales well on 's abilities, too. Recommended builds Countering * Investing in a or early can help you mitigate his damage output. * Buying health can help you to survive to one or two combos, but you're going to need health regeneration or life steal to sustain yourself in lane against him. After two combos early game, he can be without mana so he shouldn't be a threat. * If you want to take down , wait for his jump so he can't recharge it easily. * When laning against , play defensively instead of aggressively. may be squishy but his damage output is very high early game. * has no escapes. Baiting him to attack you and having an ally appear to help is likely to spell his doom without the use of summoner spells to escape you. * Avoiding will help you defeat him. If someone has been stunned by , it is unlikely they will be able to avoid - but that does not mean you should simply let it hit you. * Be very careful of ganking capability. allows for a quick and deadly gank. ** can also use to backdoor your turrets. ** Additionally, can be used to escape when being ganked (or counter ganks) if you realize it beforehand. * As can cast on you while dropping down in and then have it land from outside its normal, using dashes and escapes to avoid may have you stunned nonetheless. If you expect to survive his initial burst damage after being stunned, save your escapes for after that instead of getting away from . Of course, avoiding the damage from all together may be a larger concern - but consider the possibility. * Try to avoid the center of so you don't suffer the full damage of his ultimate. * Avoid laning against him if your champion relies on being on low health to reap the full potential of the champion (such as and ) as his will cause him to do a lot more damage to you at low heath. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies